To Turn Time
by deanbears
Summary: Hermione, unlike Ron & Harry, decided to go back to Hogwarts after the war. Once at school, she discovers she has to share a Time turner with Draco Malfoy. Hos is she supposed to survive this year? Dr/Hr H/G R/Lav


New story, I promise I will update Delilah soon, I'm just kinda stuck at the last chapter...

Since I got some requests of finishing that one, and I can't for now, I would love it if you would read this one :)

Enjoy! And let me know what you think of it!

**Chapter 1**

'You've got to be kidding me!'

Hermione let herself fall in the chair that was standing across from Professor McGonagall.

'I'm quite sure I am not, Miss Granger.'

The professor sighed. She looked so much older after the war.

'This is the only Time Turner left, and I had to go through a lot of trouble to get it. If it was only for you, I wouldn't have done it, even though I know how much you deserved it, but since there are two students who would like to use it. It changes a few things.'

Hermione let out a frustrated shriek.

'Why him? Why does he chose all the subjects I have too? Is there something else?'

Professor McGonagall looked at Hermione with curious eyes.

'I know what you think Miss Granger, but we researched it already. There are no dark reasons for his sudden passion for learning. I think he might want change the past, be a better person.'

Hermione rolled her eyes.

_Yeah right, like that is ever going to happen._

'Give him a change, he might actually have changed.'

Hermione gave a short nod and got up.

'Can I go now? It's been a long day.'

'You can go now, don't forget your time-turner.'

Hermione took the little golden device and put it around her neck.

'Soo, it looks like we're going to spend an awful lot of time this year!'

'Sod off, Malfoy. It's bad enough to have you in my presence this year, don't make me listen to you too.'

Hermione walked the hallways to the tower of Gryffindor. Draco had appeared out of nowhere.

'Ooh, that's not a good start Granger. We might try starting all over again.'

Hermione laughed a fake laugh.

'Ha ha, we can't do that _Malfoy. _You see this?'

Hermione pulled up her sleeve to reveal the scar which spelled 'mudblood'.

Draco looked away, not looking that happy anymore.

'Look at it! I can't forget this, _Malfoy._'

Draco shuddered not at hearing his last name with that much disgust the second time that night, but at the sight of the scar his aunt made. He had watched and done nothing, nothing.

'So, if I were you, I won't go around making stupid remarks to me or about me. Like I said, it's bad enough that I have to share classed with you. I won't hear anymore insults of you this year.'

Hermione ran away furious, tears glistening in her eyes, leaving Draco behind.

'I didn't mean to do such thing, Hermione..' Draco whispered.

Hermione let herself fall on the bed and started sobbing.

Why did she has to be stuck with Malfoy? Why her, why not somebody else? All he was going to do was make fun of her, try to screw up her tests, homework, her life.

Hermione let out a few silent sobs, sat up and dried her cheeks.

She won't let Draco Malfoy ruin her life and last year on Hogwarts. He was evil, and he won't get anywhere.

Of course, he had turned to the good side the last battle, but she still didn't know for sure if it was because he wanted to be good, or because he saw what happened to his father.

Hermione got up and walked to the mirror hanging on the wall, next to her door.

One of the good things of being in Seventh year was having a room to herself. No other girls whining about boys who didn't kiss them, or did kiss them, about homework they didn't want to make, or girls asking her to make homework, or help.

Let's get one thing clear, Hermione didn't mind helping others with their homework, but she did after 6 years.

Hermione opened the door to find Ginny raising a arm to knock.

'Ginny!' Hermione said in surprise.

'Hi, 'Mione!'

'What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be writing a long letter to Harry?'

'I was on my way to my room, but when I walked by your door I heard you sobbing.'

Ginny stepped into the room and sat down on the bed.

'What's wrong Hermione? Ron break up with you?'

Hermione smiled a small smile.

'Ron and I aren't together Ginny, you know that. We kissed once, just once, but it all changed when he saw Lavender being attacked by Fenrir.'

Ginny shivered when she heard the name of the werewolf who had attacked her brother.

'But still, he can change his mind, can he?'

Hermione nodded. Yes he could change his mind, but for some reason Hermione hoped he didn't. He is great, but Hermione didn't see him as anything else than a friend. Well, no she did. She got over it, and she's not going back.

'Why were you crying then?' Ginny asked curiously.

Hermione told her what Professor McGonagall had told her.

Ginny's mouth dropped. 'No way! You're stuck with Malfoy? Oh no, this is bad Hermione! Really bad.'

Hermione shrugged.

'He did turn to the right side.'

'At the last moment! When he saw his side was losing!' Ginny shouted frustrated.

'Hermione, don't let him get to you. Not matter how hot he is, how good looking he is, or how charming.'

This time it was Hermione's time to drop her mouth.

'Ginny! I'd never thought you would find him attractive! He's total opposite of Harry!'

Ginny shrugged.

'I should go and write that letter to Harry. I promised him I would write him at the end of the day.'

Ginny walked to the door.

'Honestly Hermione, don't let him get to you. No way.'

Hermione just nodded.

Hermione felt awful the next morning. She hadn't slept well, and if she slept her dreams were haunted by green lightings and people falling of the towers.

She had been having these dreams ever since the war had ended. Ever since Harry killed Voldemort.

She couldn't get the picture of her dead friends out of her mind. Tonks, Lupin, Fred and so much more.

And then she didn't even mention what happened at Malfoy Mansion, the pain of being tortured. She didn't mind being a muggle born, but the way Bellatrix had reminded her of it, was terrible.

When she was finally done with breakfast, she thought of where she was supposed to meet Malfoy.

Almost immediately that question was answered.

'Ready, Granger?'

Hermione looked up, finding Draco towering over her. It gave her an unpleasant feeling, and she got up quickly.

'Most people greet someone by saying 'Goodmorning'.' She sneered.

Hermione started walking out of the Great Hall, hoping Draco would be so offended or shocked he wouldn't follow.

But when she stopped to take a look at her schedule Draco bumped into her, he hadn't noticed she stopped.

'We have Transfiguration first, if that's what you were going to look up.'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'I knew that, I was just looking for my…' Hermione felt something in her bag and got it out.

It was a hankerchief from Ron, who had lent it to her at the funeral of Lupin and Tonks.

Unfortunately, it had his initials on it.

'R W' Draco snorted. 'You're still dating that pathetic Weasley?'

'That's none of your business! Now shut up, or I will change you into a ferret, which is the only thing you're good at.'

Hermione internally screamed at herself at coming up with such a lame response.

'Your wish is my command.'

'Hmmpf…'

Hermione started walking again, she had to be on the fourth floor.

'Stop following me, Malfoy.'

'I'm not following you, Granger. I'm just simply walking to my first class.'

Hermione made an annoyed sound. She just had to pretend he wasn't there.

Finally Hermione arrived at the classroom, no one was there yet, so she had free choice of where she was going to sit. She chose a seat at the front of the classroom. All those years with Harry and Ron, she hadn't often got the chance to sit in the front row.

Some one took a seat next to her. She was hoping it was Ginny, who was a seventh year too, but it was Mafloy, again.

'Get the hell out of that seat, Malfoy.'

'Why?'

'Because I don't want you to sit there. You're only doing it to bug me.'

'No, I am not. And besides, it didn't have a name on it, so I'm free to sit where ever I want, I can even sit on your table, if I want to.' Draco got up and sat on Hermione's table. She was about to explode, when she was interrupted by somebody else.

'No you can not, Mr. Malfoy. I don't allow students sitting on tables.'

Draco got to his feet with the elegancy of a fairy.

'I'm sorry Professor, it won't happen again.'

Professor McGonagall looked curious at Draco and Hermione for a moment and then she turned.

'Miss Granger, would you be so kind to help me get all the things we need for this morning's class?'

'Sure Professor.'

The bell rang and Hermione started packing her stuff into her bag. Her first lesson of the new year had been exciting and interesting, though her mind drifted off some times. She had to shake her head to get back to the class. Hermione had caught Draco looking at her as if she's gone mad when she did it, but she didn't care about what he thought of her.

She had never cared about that, so why should she now.

'Come on, Granger! Don't want to be late for our next class! Or should I say, the class we just missed?' Draco wriggled his eyebrows.

Hermione looked around in shock. Luckily all of the other students had left already.

'Malfoy! Stop that, you know the others aren't supposed to know!' she hissed.

Draco shrugged. 'I don't care.'

'Well, you'd better start to care soon, or else you'll miss classes from now on.'

Draco sighed.

'Well, come on, where do you have the bloody thing?'

Hermione unbuttoned some buttons so she could get the time turner out.

'Oi, Granger! It's not even afternoon yet, and you're already starting to undress? Falling for my charmes now?'

Hermione rolled her eyes, she wasn't even going to respond to that.

'Come here.'

Draco stood next to Hermione with a few strokes.

'Back off!' Hermione pushed Draco away, without any luck.

'Why? You said to ''Come here'', and well, I did. I came here.'

'Argh, how am I going to stand you for a whole year!' Hermione was close to screaming.

'I don't know, how are you?' Draco wondered.

'I think I will ignore you from now on.' Hermione replied, hoping to shut him up.

'You're going to ignore me, even if I do this?'

Draco poked Hermione. She didn't give a sound and threw the necklace of the time turner over Draco's head.

'Or if I do this?' Draco took Hermione's hand.

Hermione still didn't give a sound and started turning the little wheel of the time turner.

'Or if I do this?'

Draco put his arms around Hermione.

'Sod off, Draco. Stop it! I know you only do this to annoy me, quit it.'

Draco dropped his arms.

'_You have no idea' he thought._

_AN || I dedicate this story to my sushi, Megan. She's done so much for me, and we always have the best talks! I you, hon! Enjoy this FF!  
><em>


End file.
